


Bright Lights and Cigarettes [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, 1940s slang, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Noir, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940s Noir AU. Private investigators Tony and Loki reminisce at the scene of a Beverly Hills murder.</p><p>[A multivoice recording of a fic by icarus_chained]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights and Cigarettes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright Lights and Cigarettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110845) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Bright%20Lights%20and%20Cigarettes%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 6.2 MB | **Duration:** 6:39min
  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Bright%20Lights%20and%20Cigarettes.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 5:29min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I (KD) was supposed to do the narration, but I kept getting tripped up by the slang and Sarshi took over. For some reason, we didn't switch characters as well, so it's mostly Sarshi on this one :D (I was in no way being sneaky to get her to read. I just happened that way. Honestly!)  
> Also, as always with stuff we read together, THERE'S BLOOPERS ^_________^


End file.
